


It's Time For Another Good Idea/Bad Idea

by ariadne83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Lady!Clint, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Queer Het, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the battle for New York, Clint wants to celebrate finally having her brain back by doing something really stupid. She chooses Tony Stark as her partner in "this is probably going to end badly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time For Another Good Idea/Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and cheerleading by the ever-awesome somehowunbroken

Sleeping with Tony is a bad idea. There aren’t really any good reasons to keep doing it aside from the fact that she knows he’s good in bed, and there are a whole lot of reasons why Clint probably _shouldn’t_ do it: potentially messing up team dynamics, muddying his already rocky relationship with SHIELD, and most important of all, he’s _Tony Stark_.

Which is pretty much why Clint decides to do it. In the aftermath of the colossal pile of bullshit Loki put her through, a stupid, tactically unsound decision is exactly what she needs.

At the shawarma place she goes through the motions of forcing down enough food to stop her stomach from roiling, and then they all trudge back to Stark Tower to wash up and return to less-biohazardous states of being. Then Natasha heads off to report in, and Steve volunteers to accompany her because he’s a gentleman (Natasha exchanges a glance with Clint that promises she’ll break Steve of the habit. Clint nods, to wish her luck).

They lose Thor and Banner on one of the R & D floors, the two of them bonding over what looks like a Stark version of the Large Hadron Collider: it’s smaller, because it’s Stark Tech, but Clint’s under no illusions that that means less collisions.

Tony makes no comment, for once, when Clint follows him into the elevator and presses the button for the penthouse.

“Looked like your bar was still intact,” she says anyway, so she has an excuse if he shoots her down.

“Unlike the windows, and my floor. Bedroom’s fine, though,” Tony adds, giving her a strained grin. 

It’s not surprising that he’s still on edge. Coming down from the brain-fuck of almost dying takes a lot out of you. Clint should know; she’s been there enough times.

“That a fact?” she replies, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know if it’d hold up to a close inspection, considering how much dust Hulk kicked up when he tried to bash a Norse god into paste, but it has a bed.”

“Well then.” Clint steps up close and lays a hand on his shoulder, watching him carefully to see if he flinches away from her, but he’s steady as a rock. “I think I can swing you a passing grade, so long as we skip the whole ‘talking’ thing.” She slides her hand up his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Tony kisses her back without hesitation, and Clint viciously shoves away the relief that at least this is one thing Loki didn’t take away. She’s not going to think about that bastard; he never deserved to have space in her mind.

She bites Tony’s lower lip instead, focusing on the weight of his hands on her back, and the warmth of his tongue in her mouth. The elevator door pings open, and she lets Tony walk her backwards into the room. She doesn’t want to see it, doesn’t want to remember being here earlier with fury in her veins. She just wants to side-step into Tony’s bedroom and fuck him behind closed doors.

Clint gets her wish. Tony guides her through the mess without breaking the kiss, and they only trip over pieces of debris a couple of times. 

She opens her eyes when the door slams shut behind them. “Damn, Tony,” she says when she sees the massive bed. “I’d ask if you’re compensating for something, but I’ve seen your dick.” 

She grabs for his fly, and when she murmurs, “Hello, old friend,” Tony snorts.

“It hasn’t been that long.”

Clint takes off her shirt and throws it at him. “Less talking. More stripping.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tony kisses her neck as he unhooks her bra. Then he decides he needs to use his teeth to slide the strap off her shoulder, because he’s the most ridiculous human being alive.

Clint laughs at him and undoes her pants. “What are you even- Nnrgh.”

"You were saying?" He flicks his tongue over her nipple again. Smug prick.

She lets her pants drop. Tony's hands slide down her back, skimming over her underwear.

"Will you just- Fuck." 

"Sure, yeah, that's the plan." He laughs at his own quip, and the huff of breath over her damp skin feels good, holy shit, but now is _not_ the time for slow.

Clint grabs the back of his head, pulling him up into another kiss. Then she shoves him back onto the bed. “You should be naked already. What the hell?”

“Yes ma’am.” Tony yanks open his belt, shimmying out of his pants and boxers in record time. His undershirt stays on, as always, and she’s silently grateful. The shining blue light is more jarring now than it used to be, thanks to that asshole she is _not fucking thinking about, goddamnit_.

"Condom?" Clint says shortly.

Tony waves at the nightstand to his right, and she leaves him kicking off his shoes and socks so he can untangle his ankles. 

The drawer is well-stocked but Clint makes sure to check the expiry date on the Trojans; Tony would never admit it to anyone, but he's scaled back the playboy thing a lot since Afghanistan. She'd be surprised if he's slept with anyone outside his inner circle of "People I would trust with SHIELD's secrets" in the past two years. Clint's still not really sure how, why, or when she gained his trust, and she's definitely not ready to think about the gravity of what it means. Fuckbuddies is good; fuckbuddies is safe. Fuckbuddies means nobody gets their wires crossed, or their heart broken, or their panties in a bunch if you have to do certain things on a mission. 

She's probably overdue for grabbing a drink with Rhodes and having the "Tony Stark: how does that work?" discussion. But then, one of the fun things about being an adult is that you get to choose when to run like hell from adult conversations. And when to pretend you’re not thinking about anything more serious than hot, fun, safe sex.

Tony groans when she rolls the condom on and arches his back under her. Clint doesn't think it would matter if it'd been months or weeks or days: the two constants about Tony are that he's always ready for work and he's always ready for play.

She straddles his thigh and kisses him. “You sure you’re good to go?” she murmurs against his lips. She’s been kinda pushy tonight, and he doesn’t always like it.

“So fucking good,” Tony replies. He flexes his leg, pressing up against her clit to prove his point.

Clint rolls her hips. She’s never been one to look gift-foreplay in the mouth. She can feel herself getting slick, and from the way Tony’s squirming so can he. He makes a happy, humming noise when she leans down to scrape her teeth down his neck.

“Okay,” she says, flicking her tongue over his ear lobe. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Tony puts his hands on her hips to help her balance as she slings her leg over him. He’s helpful like that. Clint idly wonders if his rep at SHIELD for not being a team player would be different, if Natasha or Phil had slept with him.

"JARVIS isn't recording, is he?" she says as she sinks down.

"N- no," Tony stutters. "I - fuck - I set a key phrase, locked to your voice recognition pattern. You want video, you have to say the magic word."

"Hmm," Clint says thoughtfully. "Not tonight. Maybe for my birthday, though." She sets a rhythm then, and starts fucking him steadily. One other bonus of sleeping with Tony Stark: you never have to worry about hacking scandals.

She rides him until she comes, twice, and then lets him flip them over.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Tony pants.

Clint’s only response is to dig her fingernails into his ass. He fucks her hard and fast, and when he comes he yells loud enough that Clint's pretty sure half of Manhattan can hear him through the living room's broken window. Even over the traffic noise.

He’s considerate enough to flop next to her rather than on top of her - again, Clint’s dubious about the whole “not a team player” thing; clearly he _can_ be taught - and they deal with the condom with minimal fuss.

“Call your mom,” Tony says when he gets his breath back, apropos of nothing. “Can you sleep over?”

Clint blinks at him. “Uh. Sure, if you want.”

"I mean, if you don't have to get back to spook central."

"Natasha has it covered." Clint grimaces. "Actually, I'm kind of avoiding facing the music. Tasha and Cap broke me out of solitary."

Tony kisses her on the tip of her nose. "No music here."

Clint rolls her eyes. "Only because I'm not wearing a SHIELD ear piece. Tasha told me what you did in Stuttgart."

"What else do you lovely ladies say about me on spa days?" Tony jokes, batting his eyelashes.

"How much Tasha wishes she got to kick _your_ ass in the kickboxing ring, not just Happy's."

Tony nods. "It is a pretty spectacular ass. I can't blame you for being captivated."

Clint spanks him on his self-proclaimed spectacular ass. "Don't get me started. I'm too tired to get out the toy box.”

"Hence the sleepover." Tony wriggles down the bed and plants his face on her chest, between her boobs.

“Hey, those aren't from Bed, Bath, and Beyond," Clint protests.

"If they were, my designer would've made sure they match the sheets," Tony mumbles, and then kisses them one after the other. "But I kinda like them the way they are."

Clint can't disagree; she'd look really weird with bright red tits. "Stop molesting me and go to sleep, asshole," she says fondly.

She can feel Tony smiling against her skin. It's familiar, in a good way, but she's not sure she wants to get used to it. She's been down that road enough times to have gained _three_ awkward relationships with exes at SHIELD. But that's a tomorrow problem. Tonight is for ignoring the fact that she's all sweaty again, and that she doesn't have a toothbrush with her.

She doesn't see it coming when he blows a raspberry on her stomach, but she really should. See: ridiculous human being. Clint rolls away and Tony spoons up behind her, nuzzling the short hairs at the back of her neck. Sleeping with Tony is one of the worst idea's she's ever had. Then again, those have always been the ideas Clint excels at.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dJOIf4mdus) Animaniacs sketch


End file.
